Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun to collect solar radiation during normal operation and a backside opposite the front side. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. Metal contacts are formed to corresponding diffusion regions to allow an external electrical circuit, e.g., a load, to be connected to and be powered by the solar cell.
Solar cells may be serially connected and packaged together to form a solar cell module. The packaging provides environmental protection for the solar cells, and may include a top cover on the front side, an encapsulant that encapsulates the solar cells, and a backsheet that provides insulation on the backside. Embodiments of the present invention pertain to solar cell packaging processes that allow for accurate solar cell placement.